1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronically ballasted gas discharge lighting system, particularly of a type wherein light output is controlled by way of the ballasts power input leads.
This application contains subject matter related to that of U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/315,820 filed Feb. 27, 1989.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ballasts with controllable power output have been previously described, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,345 to Nilssen; wherein is described a means for controlling the power supplied to a fluorescent lamp by way of controlling the temperature of a pair of saturable current transformers used for determining the frequency in a self-oscillating half-bridge inverter loaded by way of a high-Q series-resonant LC circuit. The higher the temperature, the lower the resulting power output.